Kiss
by Princess Sparkly Funshine Bear
Summary: [Code Geass, SuzakuLelouch] A short ficlet that takes place the night of the episode where everyone chased the cat around the school, which involves Lelouch helping Suzaku with homework.


"Lelouch…"

"Hmm…?" came the simple reply from the other side of the dinning table that was currently being used by Suzaku and Lelouch to do homework; it was late into the evening and Lelouch had agreed to help Suzaku as the latter had been busy with simulated experiments for the Britannia Army since school had ended earlier that day.

Not looking at Suzaku, Lelouch continued to copy down notes into his notebook. "Thank you for earlier today…others may hate me but at least now I have the Student Council on my side…"

Purple eyes met green as Lelouch raised his head and looked Suzaku with a gentle smile on his face. "We're friends; despite what you think is best, I'm not going to abandon you."

"Yeah, but…"

"Stop worrying," Lelouch chuckled. "I'm the smart one, remember?"

An easy smile appeared on Suzaku's face. "I remember…I also remember how much trouble you had when we'd go hiking…"

"It was not always like that!" a flustered Lelouch protested, despite knowing it was true; he had always lacked psychical strength when compared to his friend.

"Still…" Suzaku began, suddenly growing mournful. "…You shouldn't have done that today. If I hadn't caught you, you would have fallen!"

The smile returned to Lelouch's face, touched by his friend's words; it was nice having Suzaku care about him. At times when they were young, it often felt like Suzaku was the only one he could truly lean on for support. "Which is why you should always stay by my side to protect me."

"Of course I'll always protect you!"

"Even if it would mean leaving the military?"

"What?" Suzaku asked, taken aback by the comment.

A smirk crossed Lelouch's lips, thinking he had finally found a way to make his friend quit working for Britannia. More than anything, he wanted to get Suzaku away from those people. "Leave the Britannia Army; that way you can devote all your time to protecting me."

"I can't do that."

The smirk fell from Lelouch's face as his anger rose. "Why not?"

"Because you're not the only one I have to protect," Suzaku softly replied with a gentle look on his face and Lelouch's anger quickly vanished; it was impossible to stay mad at Suzaku when he looked like that. "All the Elevens out there, living their lives as second class citizens, deserve a better life and being in the military helps _me_ help _them_."

"Suzaku…"

"What was so important about that cat today anyway?" the honorary Britannian suddenly asked changing the subject, their homework long forgotten. "It must have been pretty important if the Student Council was willing to give up a kiss."

Lelouch kept his alarm hidden by an emotionless mask. "It was nothing, the President was just being overdramatic."

"I thought I saw something on its head, but I didn't get a good look at it."

"You saw the cat, it had nothing!" Lelouch quickly replied, hoping Suzaku would buy what he said. He didn't want to be forced to use the Geass on his friend. Anyone but Suzaku; Suzaku was far too important to him.

"I suppose you're right."

"You'll soon get use to the President's ways; she often does things like that."

"She certainly seems…lively…"

Lelouch chuckled. "Perhaps using the words _'get use to'_ were the wrong words."

Suzaku smiled but while taking a quick glance at his watch, it quickly faded; standing, he began packing his books up into his bag. "I need to get going; Lloyd-san wants to see me tomorrow before school."

"Lloyd?" Lelouch asked, standing as well, intending to walk his friend to the door. Lelouch had been dying to question Suzaku on his work, particularly wanting to inquire about the new Knightmare that had caused him so much trouble a few days ago when he had obtained the Geass, however he knew he had to be patience and wait for the right time.

"Never mind," Suzaku said with a shake of his head and Lelouch wisely let the subject drop for the time being. In silence they walked together towards the front door.

"Good night, Suzaku."

"Good night, Lelouch," Suzaku replied, stepping out the door when he suddenly spun back around to face his friend. "You know, I never did get my reward for finding the cat since Nanaly isn't on the council."

"Wha…?" Was all that Lelouch managed to get out before Suzaku flung himself at the black haired boy, pressing their lips together in a hasty kiss. Lelouch's mind barely had time to acknowledge what had happened before the honorary Britannian was pulling away.

"Night!" Suzaku called with a wave while jogging off into the darkness; leaving Lelouch to stare after him.

Gradually, the shock began wearing off and Lelouch brought his right hand up to his still tingling lips and danced his fingers across them as he smiled; the kiss, although a surprise, had felt nice. Always, there had been a closeness between them that they couldn't define, but maybe things would be easier now to figure out.

Retreating back into the mansion, Lelouch made a mental note to thank Millay later; in the meantime he had to think up a plan to get Suzaku to kiss him again.


End file.
